Le trio des fous
by Licorne
Summary: [FIC FINIE]Tom, Anna et Lucie...Amis? Oui, peutêtre. Mais Lord Voldemort n'est plus très loin. Il approche et, lorsqu'il sera là, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Surtout pour le trio des fous.Drame qui raconte la transformation de Tom Jedusor en Voldemor
1. PartieI: Quand tout commence

**Résumé : _Le trio des fous_**

_Poudlard, année 1946_

Il y a Anna, trop sensible et maladroite pour se faire accepter par ceux de âge.

Il y a Tom, le ténébreux Préfet en chef de Serpentard, trop sombre et mystérieux pour inspirer vraiment confiance.

Et puis, il y a Lucie, indifférente et insouciante, trop belle et intelligente pour recevoir autre chose que de la jalousie.

Leur point commun ?

Ils se fichent du monde qui les entoure, plus particulièrement des autres élèves, de leurs règles, de cette hiérarchie présente mais jamais exprimée, et même de leurs vies, si futiles et inutiles.

**Genre :** Romance (Tom J. / OC) et Drame

……..

Je ne sais pas si je continue cette histoire donc, si vous aimez (ou que vous n'aimez pas), dites le moi ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et BONNE LECTURE !

°Oo.Le trio des fous.oO°

_Partie I : Quand tout commence…_

D'un geste sec, Anna referma le livre de métamorphose placé devant elle. Elle n'avait pourtant toujours pas compris le cours de la veille, une transformation particulièrement difficile qui lui avait valut un P. Elle soupira longuement, suçotant sa plume d'aigle dont la pointe laissait couler quelques gouttes d'encre sur la table, en légers « ploc ». Elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, blonds et courts, toujours en bataille, comme si elle venait de se lever. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été son point fort…Mais, à Poudlard, quel était son point fort ? Elle sourit amèrement en répondant mentalement à sa propre question. Rien. Rien du tout. Elle faisait partie de ces sorciers peu doués, pas tout à fait Cracmol, mais presque. Pourtant, elle n'était pas bête et son extrême gentillesse n'avait d'égal que sa maladresse.

Elle fixa un moment son devoir puis, lentement, chercha l'horloge du regard. Il était neuf heures. Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'elle travaillait. Elle re-regarda son rouleau de parchemin et fut exaspérée de voir à quel point il était vide. Ce devoir lui vaudrait, à tous les coups, un nouveau P. Elle soupira de nouveau et réfléchit. Il n'était pas très tard et, avec un peu de chance, Lucie voudrait bien l'aider.

Lucie était sa meilleure amie. Beaucoup de filles dans sa classe avaient une meilleure amie, avec laquelle elles partageaient tout, se disaient tout, des bonnes notes aux chagrins d'amour. Son amitié avec Lucie n'avait rien de comparable. Elle était simplement sa seule amie, la seule en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Anna se baissa pour prendre son sac, posé sur le sol contre le pied de la chaise. Elle y déposa son livre de métamorphose, son devoir à peine commencé et sa plume toute mangée.

-Pourvu q'elle puisse m'aider, murmura-t-elle en sortant de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Lucie, tout comme elle, était à Serdaigle mais, étant Préfète en chef, elle avait son propre dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami, lui aussi Préfet en chef de Poudlard.

Enfin, elle se trouva devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée du dortoir de son amie. Au lieu de prononcer le mot de passe tout de suite, elle observa un moment la peinture. Elle était d'une rare beauté et Anna ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la contempler avant d'entrer. Elle représentait un lac, peut-être celui de Poudlard, la nuit. L'intensité de la lune rendait le décor magique et Anna frissonna légèrement.

-Lune d'argent, murmura-t-elle doucement, encore sous l'emprise de la peinture.

Le tableau pivota lentement, laissant la jeune fille passer, et l'ouverture disparut de nouveau une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Le dortoir des Préfets en chef, parce qu'il n'était destiné qu'a deux personnes, était beaucoup plus petit que celui des Serdaigles. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être décoré avec goût et d'être très agréable. Anna aimait y venir. L'atmosphère était, la plupart du temps, amicale, calme et détendu. La salle commune était composée d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil bleu nuit, positionnés face à la cheminée, et d'une petite table en bois, où étaient posés plusieurs dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin, remplient de calculs et de symboles. Le sol, recouvert d'une moquette moelleuse et élégante, était jonché de livres en tous genres et quelques habits traînaient sur le sol, preuve de la présence de Lucie.

Le désordre n'étonna pas le moins du monde Anna. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, cela avait toujours été comme ça, ici. Ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'était de ne voir aucun des habitants de ce curieux endroit. Elle laissa son regard balayer la pièce. Il y avait deux portes. Celle sur sa gauche était celle de la chambre de Lucie. En face, c'était la chambre de Tom Jedusor, le petit ami de Lucie. La porte de droite s'ouvrit alors brusquement et Anna put entendre les cris si caractéristiques d'une dispute entre Lucie et Tom. Elle s'étonna un moment de ne rien avoir entendu plus tôt tant ils criaient fort mais se douta que la pièce avait été insonorisée.

-Et puis, t'as vu le bordel de la salle commune !cria Tom.

-Et alors ? T'as qu'a ranger si ça te va pas !hurla Lucie en sortant de la chambre précipitamment et en claquant la porte, folle de rage.

La porte se rouvrit un instant, le temps pour Tom de jeter sur Lucie quelques affaires à elle, un chemisier blanc, un livre, une chaussure, sans oublier son chat noir, surnommé le Chat par Tom, Lucie l'ayant nommé par un nom complètement impossible à retenir. Lucie laissa tomber ce que Tom venait de lui lancer à la figure et caressa son chat en lui parlant doucement :

-Pauvre Chat ! Tu dormais bien tranquillement et il t'a réveillé ? C'est pas grave, ça lui passera…Tu verras…Ca lui passe toujours.

Profitant que son amie ne l'ait pas encore vu, Anna l'observa un moment. Lucie était une jeune fille incroyablement belle. Grande et mince, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Toujours pieds nus quand elle n'était pas en cours, elle portait rarement son uniforme et avait perdu depuis longtemps son étoile de Préfète en chef. A cet instant, elle portait une robe noire toute simple et, à son coup, un long collier dont le pendentif était une magnifique étoile en argent. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas dans sa classe se demandaient pourquoi elle avait été nommée au poste de Préfet en chef. Pourtant, quand on la connaissait mieux, la réponse paraissait évidente. Lucie était de loin la meilleure des Serdaigles. Son extrême intelligence et sa facilité déconcertante pour la magie contrastaient étonnamment avec son caractère désordonné et spontané. Seul Tom, lui-même, pouvait prétendre à de meilleures notes dans tout Poudlard. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle s'en foutait. La moitié de Poudlard l'enviait pour sa beauté, son intelligence, son petit ami, ses notes, son avenir qui promettait d'être brillant…Et elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire ! C'était vraiment une fille surprenante…

-Coucou !lança-t-elle enfin, faisant sursauter Lucie.

-Salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

Lucie abandonna le Chat et se précipita sur Anna pour se blottir dans ses bras.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?demanda doucement Anna.

-Ouais, soupira Lucie en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, preuve qu'elle voulait parler.

-Pourquoi ?s'enquit Anna, qui se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le désordre ambiant qui avait enclenché la dispute.

Lucie ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Puis, brusquement, elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne m'en rappelle même plus !rigola-t-elle.

Et c'était très certainement vrai. Lucie n'était pas du genre à rester pendant mille ans sur la même histoire et, pour elle, l'affaire était déjà close. Tom, au contraire, était très rancunier et Anna se doutait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant de revenir vers Lucie. Mais, encore là, celle-ci s'en fichait. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle savait qu'attendre était la seule solution et que, de toute façon, Tom ne se passerait pas longtemps d'elle. Elle ne le pensait pas par prétention, elle le savait, tout simplement, de la même manière qu'elle savait fabriquer toutes les potions compliquées de professeur Slughorn.

-C'est une dispute grade B, continua Lucie.

Elles s'étaient amusées à classer les disputes du couple sur une échelle de grandeur, selon leur importance. Grade B signifiait qu'aucun des deux ne s'était énervé au point de se lancer des objets lourds ou des sorts à la figure mais que Tom avait chassé Lucie de sa chambre en lui rendant ses affaires.

-J'en ai pour trois jours, conclut Lucie en soupirant. Je parie que la première qui passera par son lit sera la grande blonde de Poufsouffle.

Le ton indifférent de Lucie n'était pas feint. Sur ce point encore, les choses lui passaient au dessus sans l'atteindre.

-Tu veux bien m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose ?tenta enfin Anna de sa petite voix qui faisait toujours craquer Lucie.

Lucie fit semblant d'hésiter mais elle s'admit vaincue bien vite. Elle ne pouvait jamais résister à la bouille de clown de son amie. Elle essaya donc de lui expliquer le cours de la veille. Mais, comme d'habitude, elle se découragea vite. Elle n'était pas très douée pour faire apprendre aux autres et ses explications étaient bien trop désordonnées pour qu'Anna les comprennent.

-Je n'y comprend toujours rien, soupira Anna au bout d'une heure.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour expliquer !

-Tu parles ! C'est moi qui suis nulle !

-Mais non, la rassura Lucie. Demandes à Tom de t'expliquer. Lui, il saura.

-Tu rigoles ? Déjà qu'il ne me parle jamais ! En plus, vous venez de vous disputer !

Mais Lucie, têtue, poussa Anna jusqu'à la porte de Tom et la fit entrer de force en lui murmurant : « Te laisses pas faire ! ».

Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Anna se retrouva donc à l'intérieur de la chambre de Tom Jedusor. La pièce était exactement symétrique à celle de Lucie et, pourtant, il se dégageait une ambiance complètement différente. Tout était incroyablement bien rangé, le lit était fait et Anna n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir que les livres de la bibliothèque de Tom étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. La cheminée était éteinte et, bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid, l'atmosphère en était changée. Tom était assis à son bureau, sûrement en train de faire un devoir quelconque, et se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La colère pu se lire un instant sur son visage mais il reprit vite un air indifférent en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lucie. Anna ne pu s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, Tom était très beau. Il était très grand, encore plus que Lucie, mince, et ses cheveux bruns, retombant en mèches sur son visage aux lignes harmonieuses, mettaient en avant son teint pâle. Ses longs doigts fins jouèrent un instant avec sa plume de faucon et Anna se trouva bête, debout devant lui, dans sa chambre, ne sachant que dire.

-Oui ?demanda-t-il enfin, légèrement agacé.

-Je…Heu…Tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose ?

Anna se mordit alors violemment la lèvre pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Lucie allait lui payer ça ! Tom sourit et retourna à son travail, comme si la discussion était close.

-J'ai l'air d'animer des cours de rattrapage pour les pauvres cracmols en difficulté comme toi ?se contenta-t-il de dire, d'une voix à l'image de son corps, douce et suffisante.

La phrase de Lucie lui revint alors en mémoire. «Te laisses pas faire !» lui avait dit son amie. Anna avait en effet tendance à se laisser facilement marcher sur les pieds, étant d'une nature timide et douce. Suivant le conseil de son amie, Anna respira un bon coup et répondit, un sourire aux lèvres malgré les nœuds présents dans son estomac.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non ? Je m'en doutais ! Aider les autres fait sûrement parti de la liste des choses qui pourraient nuire à ta réputation de mec arrogant, prétentieux et méchant ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais !

Et elle sortit, lui jetant un regard noir et claquant la porte derrière elle. Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle sentit la main de Tom sur son bras, la retenant fermement.

-Finalement, je veux bien t'expliquer, dit-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien moi, je ne veux plus, mentit Anna.

-Bien sûr que si ! Si je ne t'aide pas, tu vas avoir un P et cela n'arrangera pas ton bulletin. En plus, ce sujet tombera sûrement au ASPIC !

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon bulletin ou de mes résultats au ASPIC ?

-J'aime bien les gens qui osent me tenir tête, répondit simplement Tom.

Anna n'était pas du genre à se battre des heures pour des futilités. Elle avait besoin de cette aide et il voulait bien la lui donner, où était le problème ? Ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune, Tom ignorant superbement Lucie, qui était de toute façon trop occupé à lire pour s'en soucier. Au bout de dix minutes, Anna avait tout compris et, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle maîtrisait l'aspect pratique presque parfaitement.

-Tu vois ! C'est pas si compliqué !commenta Tom.

-Oui, c'est assez simple quand on a compris…Le problème c'est que je ne comprend jamais rien ! Même Lucie a du mal à m'expliquer…

Tout deux se retournèrent machinalement vers la brune, qui s'était endormie sur le canapé, roulée en boule. Tom se contenta de sourire doucement et Anna sentit qu'elle avait presque gagné sa confiance (être la seule amie de Lucie devant un peu aider) et elle s'autorisa à parler d'autre chose que de devoirs :

-C'est gentil de m'avoir aider. Pourquoi as-tu d'abord refusé ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles jamais alors que je suis souvent ici, avec Lucie? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez tout le temps ?

Une lueur d'amusement fit une brève apparition dans les beaux yeux noirs de Tom.

-Ca fait beaucoup de questions ça, non ?

-Je suis sûre que, grâce à ta suprême intelligence, tu vas pouvoir y répondre ! Tant pis si c'est long !

-Très bien, soupira-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je vais répondre, à titre exceptionnel. Pourquoi j'ai refusé ? La question serait plutôt pourquoi aurais-je accepté ? Je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement. Je veux tirer un profit personnel à chacun de mes actes. Les autres qualifient ce genre de comportement d'égoïste, mais je me fou complètement des autres, tu comprends ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est moi. Les lois, les règlements, qu'ils soient explicites, comme un règlement intérieur, ou implicites, comme la politesse, ne dicteront jamais ma vie. Je me fiche de la façon dont tourne le monde ailleurs qu'à mes côtés. Comprend moi bien. Je ne dis pas que je ne m'en _intéresse pas_. Je suis très curieux et tu serais surprise de voir toutes les connaissances du monde et de la magie que je possède. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'agir dans d'autres buts que le mien. La vie est trop courte pour que je m'occupe de celle des autres ou pour que je laisse les autres s'occuper de la mienne. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai changé d'avis ? Je te l'ai dis, je suis très curieux et j'ai aimé la façon dont tu m'as tenu tête, alors que je sais très bien à quel point tu es timide. Et puis, comme tu l'as dis toi-même, on ne s'était jamais parlé avant, alors qu'on se voit plutôt souvent. Je ne parle pas beaucoup mais je pense que tu ne mérites pas un de mes silences méprisants. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, bêtes et superficielles. Je t'ai beaucoup observé et je pense que l'on peut s'entendre. Scolairement, tu es maladroite et tu as du mal à comprendre mais, dans la vie, tu comprend mieux les choses simples que les trois-quarts de Poudlard. Ta sensibilité et ta simplicité sont bien plus de qualités que la simple intelligence scolaire, bornée et inutile.

-C'est pas ce que pensent les autres !

-Les autres ? Quels autres ? Il n'y a que toi ! Ton âme, ton corps et ton cœur. C'est tout. Est-ce que ce que pensent les autres changeront ce que tu es ? Si tu n'es qu'une boule de « défauts » pour les autres, que feras-tu ? Cesseras-tu de vivre ? Si tu trouves tes propres capacités, au contraire, tu seras plus forte que « les autres ».

-Je ne sais pas…

-La vérité, c'est que mes paroles te choquent. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser comme « les autres » alors que cette même façon de penser te nuit. « Les autres » t'excluent, t'insultent et ne te respectent pas mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour penser que ce n'est pas toi qui as tord, c'est «les autres ».

Les paroles du jeune homme bouleversèrent Anna. Elle n'avait vu les choses comme ça auparavant. Mais avait-il vraiment raison de se couper complètement de l'humanité ainsi ? Etait-ce ce même trait de caractère qui rendait Lucie si indifférente à ce qui l'entourait ? Beaucoup d'autres questions se secouèrent ainsi dans son esprit mais elle était trop confuse pour les poser à Tom.

-Pour ce qui est de savoir pourquoi est-ce que Lucie et moi, on se dispute tout le temps, continua Tom, ignorant le trouble de la jeune fille, je t'avouerais que je l'ignore. Il me semble que l'on s'est connu en se disputant et que l'on se quittera ainsi.

-Tu l'aimes ? osa questionner Anna.

Tom prit tant de temps avant de répondre que Anna prit presque peur qu'il lui réponde un truc du genre « Je n'aime personne d'autre que moi », ce qui collerait après tout parfaitement avec ses dernières paroles.

-J'ai du mal à me l'avouer, mais je crois bien que oui, répondit enfin Tom en fixant le corps endormi de Lucie.

Anna comprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés et qu'il ne répondrait plus à aucune question. Elle le remercia donc et rassembla ses affaires afin de partir. Avant de s'en aller, elle vit Tom prendre Lucie dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en se disant que, très certainement, il faudrait bien moins de trois jours pour les réconcilier...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin, Anna se leva de très bonne humeur. Elle se lava et s'habilla en vitesse, prit son sac et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle retrouva Lucie à la table des Serdaigles, assise un peu à l'écart des autres filles, comme à son habitude.

-Salut !lui dit-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-T'as l'air contente, toi !remarqua Lucie.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi…répondit Anna le plus franchement du monde. Je me sens bien.

Lucie sourit et observa son amie. Anna était de taille moyenne, mince et souriante. Son visage fin était encadré par une masse de cheveux blonds coupés très courts et ses yeux noisette pétillaient.

-Tu as compris les explications de Tom, hier ?demanda Lucie.

-Oui ! J'aurais au moins E !déclara-t-elle, ravie.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était de ma faute si tu ne comprenais rien, je suis nulle pour expliquer.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?s'enquit Anna en prenant sa première bouché d'œuf au bacon.

-Oui.

-J'en étais sûre !s'écria Anna.

Lucie sourit devant la joie évidente de son amie face à cette nouvelle. Elle-même était heureuse que, finalement, la grande blonde de Poufsouffle n'ait plus sa chance d'approcher Tom.

-Oui, continua Lucie, réconciliation sur l'oreiller ! Heureusement que _ça_, ça marche dans notre couple, parce que sinon…

Les deux jeunes filles finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, perdues dans leurs pensées. Elles se levèrent en même temps que les autres Serdaigles de septième année, se dirigeant vers leur premier cours, la métamorphose, qu'ils avaient toujours en commun avec les Serpentards. Elles s'installèrent au fond de la classe, juste derrière Tom, assis seul. Leur professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Dumbledore, ramassa leurs devoirs et commença son cours sur les grandes transformations animales. Anna tentait désespérément de comprendre les paroles du professeur, alors que Tom lisait et Lucie s'amusait avec sa baguette, les deux connaissant déjà le chapitre par cœur. Lorsque le cours fut finit, Anna explosa :

-C'est pas juste ! Je me concentre comme une malade pour essayer de comprendre et vous, vous n'écoutez même pas le prof !

Les deux autres sourirent de l'énervement feint d'Anna. Tom embrassa rapidement Lucie et disparut, se rendant à son cours de Potion. Même si elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la veille, Anna sentait qu'elle s'était définitivement fait acceptée par Tom. Un bref instant, elle repensa aux paroles troublantes du jeune homme. Mais Lucie la prit par la manche et les deux amies se rendirent à leur cours d'enchantement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aucun des trois n'avaient cours l'après-midi, si bien qu'ils se rendirent dans le parc, afin de faire leurs devoirs sous le soleil étonnamment chaud de ce mois d'avril. D'habitude, Tom ne venait pas avec elles mais n'était-ce pas la preuve que la présence d'Anna ne le dérangeait plus ? Il resta néanmoins discret, ne se mêlant pas à la discussion et se contentant de dévorer Lucie des yeux et de remplir des dizaines de parchemins de calculs compliqués. L'ambiance studieuse fut brisée par l'arrivée de la fille que Lucie surnommait « la grande blonde de Poufsouffle ». Elle s'appelait Sarah et était, en effet, grande et blonde. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts et portait toujours ses jupes très courtes et ses chemisiers trop petits, laissant apparaître ses courbes généreuses. Sans être gênée le moins du monde, elle s'assit à côté de Tom, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Comment ça va, le trio ?s'enquit-elle en dévorant Tom des yeux, lequel ne releva même pas la tête de son travail.

-Le trio ?releva Anna en fixant la nouvelle arrivante.

-C'est comme ça que les autres vous appellent…le trio des fous.

Les yeux de Lucie s'éclairèrent un bref instant d'une lueur indéfinissable, entre colère et amusement. Tom, lui, se retourna vers Sarah et lui entoura les épaules de son bras gauche :

-Nous aussi on aime bien donner des surnoms. Tu veux savoir le tien ? Lucie et Anna t'appellent « la grande blonde de Poufsouffle », mais moi, je préfère « la grande pouffe blonde».

Extrêmement vexée, Sarah se dégagea du bras de Tom, lança un regard méprisant au groupe et parti rejoindre ses amies, la tête haute. Lucie éclata de rire et se jeta sur Tom pour l'embrasser. Anna, elle, réfléchissait. Les autres les appelaient le trio des fous…Formaient-ils vraiment un trio uni ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, Lucie s'éloigna de Tom et déclara :

-Ils ont raison, pour une foi. On forme un super trio. Vive le trio des fous !cria-t-elle, si fort que quelques élèves tournèrent la tête dans leur direction.

C'est ainsi que le trio des fous naquit, par un bel après-midi d'avril…

Une petite review pour me dire si je continue ou pas ?

Licorne


	2. Partie II: Le règne des Trois

Coucou ! Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme qu'a déclanché ma fic, je continue ! Merci aux deux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'encourage beaucoup. J'avoue que, au début, je ne savais pas trop où cette histoire allait m'emmener…Je me suis un peu laissé guider par les personnages et, finalement, une fois cette deuxième partie écrite, j'ai modifié certaines choses. Ce n'est plus une romance (désolé…) mais vraiment un drame, qui finira très certainement mal (re-désolé…). J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez vos impressions, réactions, suggestions, questions, remarques…j'en ai besoin ! 

Bonne lecture…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Partie II : Le règne des Trois 

Lucie enfila rapidement une paire de chaussures et passa une fine cape en soie noire autour de ses épaules. Le Chat, qui l'observait depuis un moment sans oser bouger, sauta du canapé et se frotta contre la jambe de sa maîtresse, quémandant une petite caresse.

-Dégages, le Chat !

Ses propres paroles l'effrayèrent. Depuis quand était-elle trop pressée pour caresser son chat ? Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que cette situation durait. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même… Elle s'obligea à s'asseoir un moment pour réfléchir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi, soudainement, était-elle devenue si irritable ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en elle ? Elle analysa rapidement ses dernières semaines…La première chose qui la frappa, fut l'absence de dispute entre Tom et elle, et ce depuis longtemps…Songeuse, elle laissa son regard parcourir la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Deux choses attirèrent immédiatement son attention. La première, évidente, fut le fait que la salle commune soit _rangée_. Rien, aucun vêtement, aucun papier ne traînait sur le sol. Tout était étrangement à sa place. La deuxième chose lui vint en remarquant un livre, posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Un suive-page montrait que la personne qui le lisait en était à la moitié. Et Lucie le savait bien puisque c'était _elle_ qui le lisait. Rien d'étrange, jusque là, si ce n'est le _titre_ du livre : «La magie noire et ses secrets ». Depuis quand lisait-elle des livres de magie noire ? La tête lui tourna quand elle réalisa que c'était le sixième qu'elle dévorait, emprunté à Tom.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas m'énerver pour si peu, se gronda-t-elle. Je me vois bien envoyer une lettre à Sorcière Hebdo pour dire : « Au secours ! Je ne me dispute plus avec mon petit copain, je range mes habits et je lis des livres qui ne sont pas conseillés par le ministère ! Est-ce grave ? ». Ridicule ! Calmes toi, Lucie. Respire…

Pourtant, une étrange nausée la secoua et, tremblante, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, son chat blottit contre elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elle fut réveillée par la voix d'Anna.

-Elle a de la fièvre, disait celle-ci.

Elle sentit alors une main douce et tiède caresser son visage et s'arrêter plus longuement sur son front. Même les yeux fermés, elle savait à qui appartenait cette main, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Oui, elle est vraiment malade, déclara enfin Tom.

-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie ?demanda Anna.

-Non, je vais m'en occuper…

Elle se sentit soulevée par deux bras puissants et entendit le Chat cracher d'être ainsi dérangé. Elle essaya de s'accrocher aux paroles de Tom et Anna mais son esprit se referma de nouveau, laissant son corps épuisé prendre le dessus.

Elle fut de nouveau réveillée par la voix d'Anna, mais elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie…trois minutes ? Trois jours ? Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter, impuissante…

-Tu as besoin de quoi, Tom ?demanda Anna.

Elle entendit Tom fouiller dans son armoire et devina qu'il était à la recherche des ingrédients manquants à la préparation d'un remède, pour elle.

-Attends…Il me faut…Des racines de mandragores, du jus de vie, des poils de chat albinos et…une corne de licorne.

Anna s'étrangla bruyamment.

-Une corne de licorne ?…Entière ?

-Oui.

-Tu plaisantes, là ?

-Non.

-Mais…Tom ! Tu sais très bien que c'est un ingrédient très rare et très cher. Il se trouve que Slughorn en possède une mais, si on la lui vole, on est mort !

-Il y aura une enquête, c'est presque certain, répondit Tom d'une voix calme. Mais jamais ils n'auront la preuve que c'est nous qui l'avons prise…N'ais pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

Il y eux un moment de silence où l'on entendit juste le bruit d'une plume qui glisse sur un bout de parchemin. Anna avait consentis à écrire la liste. Le lendemain, tous les ingrédients dictés par Tom se trouveraient sur son bureau, comme d'habitude.

-Je prends qui ?demanda Anna.

-Lestrange et…Avery, répondit Tom. Dis leur que, s'ils se font prendre, ce n'est pas Dippet qui les tuera, c'est moi.

-D'accord.

Lucie entendit la porte se refermer et elle sourit intérieurement. Ils allaient voler une corne de licorne à un professeur pour elle. Ils étaient fous. Le trio des fous…Rien ne les arrêtait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucie ne se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus que lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid du couloir. Elle fit donc demi-tour, retournant à l'intérieur du dortoir dans le but de trouver une paire de chaussures. Elle ne pue s'empêcher de rire doucement en les cherchant. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changées ces derniers temps…

Elle les trouva enfin, une sous le canapé et l'autre sur le canapé (une œuvre du Chat), et les enfila rapidement. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les autres dans cinq minutes, à la salle sur demande, de l'autre côté de Poudlard. Elle s'y rendit d'un pas vif, réfléchissant à ces deux dernières semaines mouvementées. Il y avait d'abord eu sa guérison, rapide (deux jours) grâce aux soins de Tom et Anna. Ensuite, il avait fallut faire face à l'enquête de Slughorn, traumatisé par le vol de sa précieuse corne de licorne. Heureusement, Tom avait broyé ce qui n'avait pas servi au remède de Lucie, prenant garde de bien cacher la poudre. Le plus gros problème avait été cette fille de deuxième année qui avait surpris une discussion entre Lestrange et Avery (les idiots !). Heureusement pour eux, la pauvre fille, terrifiée à l'idée d'aller voir elle-même le directeur, avait eu l'idée de d'abord prévenir la Préfète en chef, en l'occurrence Lucie. Le trio s'était alors chargé de résoudre le problème en mettant en place diverses tentatives de menaces, plus ou moins violente. Le plan avait fonctionné au-delà de leurs espérances…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lucie ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée. Elle pensa très fort au trio et passa trois fois devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce rectangulaire, consciente que la réunion avait déjà commencée étant donné son retard. Cependant, personne ne se rendit compte de son arrivée. Elle en profita pour observer l'étrange assemblée. Assis en cercle, il y avait là des pauvres types en quête de protection, des ambitieux à la recherche de gloire et des voyous profitant des demandes du trio pour exercer leur cruauté. Tous étaient âgés entre seize et dix-sept ans et vouaient à Tom une admiration sans limite. Il le savait et il en profitait. Il n'avait qu'à dire ce qu'il voulait et on le lui apportait aussitôt. Cela faisait des années qu'il fonctionnait ainsi et seulement quelques mois que Lucie et Anna étaient au courant. Etrangement, ce fut Anna qui approuva la première ce système et Lucie qui prit peur. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Tout s'était passé si vite…Maintenant, le trio menait l'école et Lucie ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment de puissance qui la secouait à chaque fois qu'un professeur se plaignait aux Préfets en chef, certain qu'ils pourraient les aider alors qu'ils étaient presque toujours la cause de ce même problème. Même le directeur n'avait presque plus d'influence sur le cours de la vie de Poudlard. L'autorité était en vérité entre les mains de Tom, Lucie et Anna. Dumbledore était véritablement le seul obstacle à certains de leurs agissements. Le professeur de métamorphose semblait conscient d'un problème au sein de Poudlard et soupçonner le groupe de Serpentard qui suivait Tom que son ombre…Heureusement, il n'avait jamais pu les prendre vraiment la main dans le sac. Aucuns des accidents mineurs survenus ne les avaient compromis.

-Assis toi, proposa Tom en souriant.

Lucie sursauta légèrement, attirée brusquement à la réalité. Elle s'assit à la seule chaise encore libre, celle juste à la droite de Tom. Celui-ci lui sourit en l'observant s'asseoir. Pour ce geste rare et précieux, les quelques filles présentes lancèrent à Lucie des regards noirs. Elle y répondit par de grands sourires qui firent rager encore plus les jalouses. Pour y mettre fin, Tom prit la parole, retenant d'un coup l'attention de tous.

-Il va falloir réduire au maximum ce genre de réunion les semaines prochaines.

Les regards interrogateurs se croisèrent, sauf chez Lestrange et Avery qui se lancèrent un regard complice. Et Lucie sourit. Tom allait-il oser leur dire que deux d'entre eux avaient volé une corne de licorne entière à un professeur ? L'acte était grave. Il n'était certainement pas assez bête pour risquer de se faire dénoncer par un des leurs…

-Je sais que, tous, vous affectionnez particulièrement ces réunions mais il faut aussi admettre que vous délaissez vos cours…et les ASPIC approchent.

Lucie se retint de rire. Comme si Tom se préoccupait d'autres résultats d'ASPIC que les siens ! Pourtant, personne d'autre qu'elle ne parut étonné.

-Carrow, par exemple. Je sais que tes résultats ce derniers mois sont…Disons qu'à force d'avoir des T, tu va finir par te transformer véritablement en Troll !

L'assemblée se moqua légèrement de Carrow, chacun prenant tout de même conscience de leurs piètres résultats scolaires.

-Il a autre chose…rajouta Tom.

Il se tourna alors légèrement vers Anna, l'incitant à continuer. La voix d'Anna s'éleva, douce mais assurée :

-Le cousin de Sisyphe Malefoy, qui travaille au ministère, lui a obtenu des tarentules qu'il a confisquées à un couple qui faisait un élevage illégal. Il y en a dix qui nous attendent, à Londres. L'objectif serait de les faire entrer à Poudlard pour…s'amuser.

Plusieurs personnes se permirent un petit rire et Lucie sourit de leur stupidité. Ils s'amusaient à mettre toutes sortes d'animaux répugnants dans les lits des sangs de bourbes…ridicule ! Ni Tom, ni Anna, ni Lucie ne s'amusaient de ces jeux stupides et futiles mais ils étaient ce que réclamait le groupe, la récompense qui garantissait leur dévouement et leur obéissance. Anna sourit à son tour et continua :

-Ca ne sera pas très facile de les faire entrer à Poudlard, bien qu'elles ne fassent encore que quelques centimètres…Je propose de les faire venir à Près au lard par hiboux sous de faux noms, au cas où les hiboux seraient contrôlés, et de les récupérer à la prochaine sortie au village. On devrait pouvoir tromper la vigilance du concierge en les cachant dans des boites qui proviennent de la librairie…Cet idiot ne vérifie presque jamais ce genre de paquet…Alors, qui veut une tarentule ?

Presque tous les garçons, ainsi qu'une fille au visage carré, en réclamèrent une, certains plus bruyamment que d'autres. Anna ne pue s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en lançant un regard à Tom et Lucie.

-Il n'y en a que dix, pas quinze…Décidez vite qui n'en aura pas !

Finalement, il fut convenu que Echnida, une jeune fille située à l'écart et qui avait apparemment horreur des araignées, désignerait dix de ses camarades. Lucie se rendit bien compte qu'elle fit de son mieux pour choisir au hasard mais les cinq qui ne furent pas choisit lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

-Bien !coupa Anna. Vous recevrez vos instructions dans les jours suivants. Comme d'habitude, vous les mettrez dans les lits de vos victimes, bien en vue. Si jamais, il y en a une qui n'est pas retrouvée, vous vous exposez à de nombreux dangers. Une foi adulte, ces araignées sont très dangereuses. Qu'il soit bien clair que _personne_ ne les garde pour son usage personnel…n'est ce pas Avery ?

Le groupe se sépara sous ces dernières recommandations. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de la salle sur demande, Anna se retourna vers Tom et Lucie :

-C'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien sûr !s'empressa de répondre Lucie en lançant un regard glacial à Tom, qui semblait sur le point de dire autre chose.

-Alors à tout à l'heure !lança Anna en sortant à son tour.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, Lucie et Tom regagnèrent leur dortoir. Tous deux semblaient intensément plongés dans leurs pensées. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur salle commune, Lucie se décida à poser enfin la question qu'elle brûlait de poser à Tom depuis plusieurs jours. Elle savait qu'il serait très difficile d'obtenir une réponse. Elle avait réfléchit toute la semaine et avait passé en revue toutes les fausses réponses que Tom lui donnerait certainement. Arracher une information à Tom était une mission compliquée et dangereuse…Après une dernière hésitation, elle s'approcha de Tom, assis sur le canapé bleu nuit. Elle se positionna face à lui, dans le fauteuil, et attendit patiemment qu'il lève les yeux de son livre. Lorsque enfin ses yeux ébène croisèrent les yeux bleus clairs de Lucie, elle parla :

-Tom, se risqua-t-elle enfin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené à l'infirmerie quand je suis tombée malade ?

Une lueur indéfinissable emplit les yeux noirs de Tom un court instant. Lucie soutint fermement son regard, réclamant une réponse claire. Tom n'était pas prêt à la lui donner et la tension devint palpable. Un combat mental s'engagea entre les deux Préfets en chef. Tous deux avaient l'habitude de régler leurs petits conflits ainsi mais l'enjeu semblait aujourd'hui tout autre.

-Je voulais cette corne de licorne et c'était une bonne excuse, répondit enfin Tom d'une voix assurée.

Lucie sourit. Tom n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour voler quelque chose. Elle avait prévu ce mensonge il était la preuve que Tom lui cachait quelque chose de grave.

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Dis-moi la vérité !

-Laisse tomber cette histoire, Lucie. Tu étais malade et je t'ai soigné, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir soigné, toi ? Les seules fois où nous évitons l'infirmerie, c'est quand nos blessures sont le résultat d'une action interdite…Dois-je en conclure que ce n'était pas une maladie conventionnelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me cacher ?

Tom ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage, gardant son éternel masque froid et indifférent. Il se leva calmement et fixa un moment Lucie.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de regagner sa chambre de sa démarche féline.

Lucie resta assise plusieurs minutes, indécise. Devait-elle insister ? Obtenir coûte que coûte une vraie réponse ? Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il lui semblait que Tom lui cachait quelque chose de très important. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées…Elle finit par s'endormir, laissant ses questions se perdre dans son esprit agité.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Coucou les Préfets en chef !

La voix d'Anna, sur le seuil de la porte, la tira de son court sommeil. Elle s'empressa de défroisser sa robe et d'aller accueillir son amie. Anna avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps…Elle avait enfin prit confiance en elle et cela l'avait comme transformée. Sa démarche, sa façon de parler, de se tenir…tout démontrait son assurance nouvellement acquise. Elle rayonnait de bien être. Tom l'avait un peu aidé en cours et, à présent, aucun professeur ne semblait douter qu'elle obtienne des résultats corrects aux ASPIC.

Elle avait beaucoup changée…et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Lucie en était très troublée. Elle qui, d'habitude, regardait les choses sans que celles-ci l'atteignent, se rendait à présent compte de choses qui semblaient ne pas affecter les autres. Elle avait comme l'impression que le monde devenait fou et qu'elle était la seule à profiter de quelques moments de lucidité. Cette désagréable impression la suivait depuis son étrange maladie…Et elle était presque sûre que Tom détenait la clé du mystère.

-Où est Tom ?demanda Anna.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Lucie.

Anna l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être dérangé, expliqua Lucie.

Anna n'insista pas et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Les deux amies commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien mais Lucie avait du mal à rester présente et à écouter Anna. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et lui en demanda la cause.

-Je me sens un peu bizarre, répondit Lucie. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que des trucs étranges se passent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment étonnée par les propos de son amie.

-J'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui me suit de partout, continua Lucie. Tout change autour de moi et je semble être la seule à m'en rendre compte. Regarde la salle commune. Depuis combien de temps est-elle aussi bien rangée ?

-Depuis toujours !répondit, visiblement choquée, Anna. Tu devrais te reposer, Lucie. Rien n'a changé ! Ta salle commune a toujours été bien rangée ! T'es vraiment bizarre…repose-toi, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner ! A demain…

Et elle partit, fixant Lucie comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

Quelque chose qui ne se produisait pratiquement jamais arriva alors…Lucie pleura. Elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal, seule, abandonnée, nauséeuse et victime d'une sorte de complot infernal…Etait-elle devenue folle, comme elle avait pu le lire dans les grands yeux troublés d'Anna ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucie évita de se retrouver seule avec Tom ou Anna les jours qui suivirent. Mais elle du aussi s'avouer qu'eux aussi semblaient l'éviter…Elle se levait le matin, se lavait, s'habillait, allait en cours, mangeait à peine et délaissait ses devoirs de Préfète en chef. Elle ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un matin, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours de potion, elle fut reversée par un élève qui courait dans le sens opposé. Elle perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur un autre élève de sa classe. Le jeune homme, agacé, commença à l'insulter. Jamais, auparavant, elle ne se serait laissée faire, quitte à en venir aux baguettes. Mais elle se sentit incapable de répondre et même des mots d'excuses refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. L'élève lui jeta alors un regard de profond mépris et s'en alla. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà reçu pareil regard…Et cela la rendit encore plus triste.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, lentement, sans surprise, sans sourire. Cet état inquiétant prit fin un soir, alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie, même si elle l'ignorait alors…Puisque Tom refusait de répondre à ces questions, puisque q'elle avait d'abord vu dans les yeux des gens de la jalousie, puis du respect et, enfin, du mépris, elle allait aller chercher elle-même les réponses aux questions qui la préoccupaient. Elle commencerait par fouiller la chambre de Tom…

Un frisson d'appréhension la secoua lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du Préfet en chef. Il était encore tôt et elle savait que Tom rentrerait très tard. Pourtant, ce fut une main tremblante qui poussa la poigné et ouvrit la porte. Le feu de la cheminée éclairait la pièce, faisant danser des ombres sur les murs. La pièce était l'exact symétrique de la sienne. Tendue, Lucie s'approcha du bureau de Tom. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Lucie nota l'emplacement de chaque objet. Tom était tellement maniaque qu'elle était presque certaine qu'il se rendrait compte de quelque chose si elle déplaçait un objet sans le remettre exactement à sa place. Lentement, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir. Elle n'y trouva que des livres de cours, des plumes neuves et des devoirs qu'il ne faudrait rendre que dans deux semaines. Elle en fut presque rassurée. Elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment vouloir trouver quelque chose d'important dans la chambre de Tom. Elle avait peur. Elle ouvrit tout de même le deuxième tiroir. Comme le premier, elle ne trouva rien de très important.

Elle décida de se mettre aux immenses placards qui couvraient un pan entier de mur. Dans la première partie, elle ne trouva que les habits de Tom, soigneusement pliés. Sur l'étage supérieur, elle trouva quelques livres dont certains de magie noire mais, après tout, elle en avait elle-même lu quelques-uns uns. Les élèves de septième année étaient autorisés à les prendre dans la réserve, afin d'effectuer des recherches plus avancées en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la matière préférée de Tom. Dans la seconde partie, elle trouva le matériel de magie de Tom : un balai volant, des chaudrons de toutes tailles, plusieurs paires de gants en cuir de dragon, des dizaines de fioles en cristal, une balance en argent, un télescope, plusieurs sachets d'ingrédients douteux ainsi que des bocaux de formol où flottaient de petits animaux morts ou des organes. Bien sûr, quelques-uns uns de ces ingrédients avaient été volés mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment _anormal_ ici…

Quelque chose clochait, Lucie en était consciente. Elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes du placard et recula pour observer plus longuement sa disposition. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle trouva ce qui la gênait. La partie contenant le matériel de magie de Tom était plus profonde que celle où était rangés ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha pour s'en assurer. Oui, il y avait bien un double fond…c'était terriblement moldu. Elle hésita un moment avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Si Tom gardait là des choses importantes, des sorts puissants les protègeraient. Elle se concentra et chercha une façon d'ouvrir le fond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle trouva enfin comment l'ouvrir. Il était placé de telle façon qu'il fallait le faire basculer. Elle fut alors terriblement déçue…il n'y avait rien, tout était vide et lisse. Personne n'aurait jamais pu cacher quelque chose ici.

Elle se concentra de nouveau, faisant courir ses mains sur la paroi de bois, cherchant le moindre indice. Il se produisit alors quelque chose de très étrange et inattendu…_Le mur lui parla._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ entendit très clairement Lucie dans sa tête. La voix était froide et dure et Lucie devina qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentir.

-Lucie Héméra, répondit-elle, toujours mentalement.

_« Que voulez-vous ? »_ continua la voix, cette fois un peu moins dure.

-Découvrir ce que me cache Tom, répondit Lucie le plus fermement possible.

_« Cela fait beaucoup de choses ! »_ s'exclama la voix et Lucie compris qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Elle ne répondit rien mais fit comprendre à la voix, dans sa tête, qu'elle était déterminée et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas_. « Beaucoup de volonté… »_ commenta la voix, _« Il y a cependant certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas voir… »_.

Les yeux de Lucie s'ouvrirent alors malgré elle…Elle était maintenant dans une petite pièce carrée, remplit d'étagères poussiéreuses. Des centaines d'objets se trouvaient là, posés sur les étagères, pendus au plafond, accrochés aux murs…Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrange phénomène qui venait de l'emmener dans cette pièce. « Voilà qui devrait satisfaire ta curiosité ! » s'exclama la voix dans la tête de Lucie. Mais celle-ci n'entendit pas. Une irrésistible envie de vomir la secouait, sa tête lui tournait et elle s'effondra sur le sol glacé. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Elle ne distinguait plus le sol du plafond et le décor semblait danser devant ses yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ton esprit est pur… » répondit la voix. Lucie ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport et la voix sembla s'en rendre compte car elle ajouta : « C'est la magie noire, présente en ce lieu, qui t'affecte. Beaucoup de choses odieuses ont été commise ici…Tu le ressens. Encore une preuve de la supériorité de la magie noire sur la magie blanche… ». Horrifiée, Lucie tenta de se relever. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle se sauve de cette pièce lugubre et de cette voix qui disait des choses trop dérangeante à son goût…Des choses odieuses…De la magie noire…Tom.

Elle réussit à faire deux pas puis s'effondra de nouveau. Dans sa chute, elle percuta une étagère et son contenu se déversa sur son corps tremblant. Un bocal en verre se brisa à ses côtés et elle sentit du sang couler le long de son épaule. Au même instant, un livre manqua de l'assommer et un bout de parchemin s'en échappa, atterrissant sur ses genoux. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle le lut, persuadée au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait :

_& Horcruxes &_

_La création d'un horcruxe ne peut se faire que grâce à un meurtre. L'âme du meurtrier est alors déchirée en deux et un sortilège permet d'enfermer ce « morceau » d'âme dans un objet, prévenant celui que le créé de la mort. Il s'agit d'une pratique très avancée de magie noire. Seuls quelques grands mages noirs essayèrent._

_& Création d'un Horcruxe &_

_voir la formule p. 19741_

_& Horcruxes créés &_

_premier horcruxe : journal intime_

_deuxième horcruxe : bague des Serpentard_

_& Horcruxes à créer &_

_troisième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Serpentard _

_quatrième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor_

_cinquième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle_

_sixième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle_

A peine avait-elle commencé sa lecture, que Lucie comprit que jamais elle n'aurait dû voir ça. Pourtant, elle lut le morceau de parchemin avec avidité. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle pensa que Tom avait tué des gens et, horrifiée, elle s'évanouit de nouveau…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?_

_A bientôt pour la troisième et dernière partie,_

_Licorne_


	3. PartieIII: La fin du trio

Coucou !

Voici, enfin, la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire.

Bien que plus courte, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que la première partie était du point de vue de Anna et la seconde de Lucie ? En toute logique, la troisième partie devait être du point de vue du dernier membre du trio : Tom. Mais écrire du point de vue de ce personnage plus que mystérieux est un bien grand défi, croyez moi ! J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Partie III : La fin du trio ou le troisième horcruxe :_

L'allée où Tom s'engagea, nommée Allée des Embrumes et réputée comme le plus grand regroupement de boutiques de magie noire de Londres, était encore plus lugubre la nuit que le jour. L'obscurité n'était pas totale, une légère brume lumineuse éclairant les vitrines poussiéreuse et faisant danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs. Le silence régnait, parfois brisé par un murmure ou le frôlement d'une cape sur le sol. Cependant, Tom avançait d'un pas sûr, impassible à l'atmosphère sombre et effrayante. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique dont la porte n'était pas fermée comme les autres, mais grande ouverte, éclairant d'une lumière vive le mur qui lui faisait face. Tom entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il était à présent dans une pièce grande et poussiéreuse, où s'entassaient des piles d'objets intéressants mais plus ou moins dangereux et plus ou moins interdits. Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas, qu'une voix légèrement moqueuse se fit entendre :

-Des problèmes ?

Tom scruta la boutique et repéra vite son interlocuteur, un homme petit aux cheveux aussi gris que le sol de sa boutique.

-Rien d'insurmontable, répondit Tom d'une voix à la fois douce et cassante.

L'homme se contenta de sourire et de s'éloigner, invitant d'un geste de la main son client à le rejoindre dans l'arrière boutique. Tom posa distraitement son regard sur les étagères qui l'entouraient et se décida enfin à le suivre.

L'arrière boutique était encore plus en désordre que la boutique en elle-même et la couche de poussière encore plus épaisse.

-Franchement, avec ce que je vous paye à chaque fois que j'achète le moindre petit truc, vous pourriez engager du personnel…au moins pour faire le ménage.

L'homme sourit, habitué à ce genre de remarques de la part de Jedusor.

-J'ai déjà essayé…Mais cela n'a servi qu'à me faire voler et mon nombre de clients n'a pas augmenté, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Tom s'assis à son tour et il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent sans un mot.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?demanda enfin l'homme aux cheveux gris. Vous n'avez rien précisé dans votre lettre, vous contentant de me dire que vous aviez de légers ennuis…

Tom sourit amèrement. De légers ennuis ? _Rien_ ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu…

-La corne de licorne n'a pas suffi, expliqua-t-il enfin.

L'homme ouvrit en grand ses yeux, gris eux aussi, apparemment très étonné par ce que venait de dire son jeune client.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Avez-vous bien suivi les instructions du livre de Potion que je vous avez recommandé ? Ne vous êtes vous pas tr…

-Je ne me suis pas trompé, coupa sèchement Tom. J'ai suivi à la lettre les instructions et la potion était correctement préparé. C'est le _sujet_ qui a tout fait rater !

L'homme, après avoir longuement fixé Tom comme si celui-ci était devenu fou, rapprocha légèrement son fauteuil de celui de son client avant de reprendre :

-Le…le sujet ? Mais…A qui cette potion était-elle _véritablement_ destinée ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué !répliqua Tom, agacé.

-Dans ce cas, il n'est pas normal que…

-Je ne vous demande pas de me dire ce qui est normal ou pas, coupa Tom d'une voix cassante. Il me semble être mieux placé que vous pour le dire. Je suis ici pour que vous trouviez une solution, et vite !

Il y eut de nouveau quelques minutes de silence. Tom semblait soudain très énervé, comme si la colère qu'il avait contenue depuis ces deux dernières semaines jaillissait soudain. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela échoue ? Que s'était-il passé pour que son plan ne fonctionne pas ? Il n'était pas encore trop tard…Il fallait impérativement trouver une solution ce soir.

-Une idée ?demanda-t-il au vieil homme, qui venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, située au fond de la pièce.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se leva à son tour afin de le rejoindre. L'homme aux cheveux gris était en train de feuilleter un livre dont les pages étaient chacune d'une taille différente. Ainsi, sur certaines, un seul mot était inscrit, alors que sur d'autres, figurait un chapitre entier. Tom s'attarda un moment sur l'étrange disposition du bouquin mais l'homme le referma rapidement.

-J'aurait pourtant cru…murmura-t-il en en reprenant un autre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tom ne quitta pas la boutique rassuré, comme il l'avait espéré. Au contraire, son angoisse semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Poudlard. Il ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. Plusieurs solutions se présentaient à lui.

Il pouvais tout annuler. Absolument tout. Reprendre une vie « normale » : orphelinat, études, boulot, appartement…Une vie déprimante où il ne serait jamais plus fort que les autres. Où il se fondrait dans cette masse d'humains moutons, obéissant aux ordres et aux règlements sans se poser de questions. Une vie qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter et il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Il était tellement près du but…

Il pouvait aussi continuer ce qu'il avait prévu, aveugle aux complications qui se dressaient devant son chemin, indifférent à la fragilité de son future, vivant sa vie comme il l'avais toujours désiré mais conscient de sa fin proche. Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait peur. Très peur. L'inconnu ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait durer longtemps. Il voulait que l'on se souvienne de lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il pouvait aussi « supprimer » les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui…Il pouvait tuer Lucie. Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il donnerait la mort ! Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ? Pourquoi réfléchir à une autre solution ? Il lui avait donné une autre chance avec ce breuvage à base de corne de licorne. Son esprit avait résisté. Tant pis pour elle...tant pis pour lui.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tom sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. A l'instant même où il referma la porte de son dortoir de Préfet en chef, une intuition le poussa à se méfier, comme une démonstration de ses pouvoirs grandissants. Pourtant, aucun son, aucune odeur ne semblait trahir la tranquillité de la pièce. Tout semblait parfait mais Tom sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une apparence trompeuse. Il commença par analyser la salle commune, où rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Il hésita un moment devant la porte de la chambre de Lucie. Finalement, il la poussa…Son impression ne fut que confirmée lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le lit vide de Lucie. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain de la jeune fille, espérant presque qu'il la trouverais dans son bain…Mais non, cette pièce aussi était vide. Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui. Il se mit à courir, son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre d'un geste brusque…

Le placard était ouvert.

_Elle_ avait réussit à entrer dans _sa_ pièce.

Tom sentit sa tête lui tourner un court moment. Il retrouva néanmoins très rapidement ses esprits. Il respira profondément et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la fine planche de bois du double fond de son placard.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu ouvert ?interrogea Tom, le plus clairement possible, dans sa tête.

La même voix qui avait parlée à Lucie quelques heures auparavant, résonna dans la tête de Tom : « _Il fallait agir et tu ne semblais pas te décider…Je m'inquiétais pour notre alliance. _»

-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser plus de temps !s'énerva Tom.

« _Elle ne te l'aurais pas laissé…_ »

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est qu'une fille…

Un rire moqueur explosa dans la tête du jeune Préfet en chef, qui fronça les sourcils, tentant de contenir sa colère. Il avait horreur que l'on se moque de lui.

« _Si le grand et puissant Lord Voldemort l'affirme…IL ne peut qu'avoir raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'un simple esprit comme moi peu connaître du monde des vivants ! » _La voix moqueuse se transforma alors d'un un puissant cri de colère qui fit vaciller Tom :_« Idiot ! Elle nous a assez posé de problèmes comme ça ! Depuis le début, je t'ai dis de ne pas l'approcher. Aujourd'hui, tu as la preuve que j'avais raison ! Elle est dangereuse pour nous ! Son esprit est trop puissant !_ ».

Tom ne répondit pas, conscient de la justesse des paroles de son allié. Il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse et il ne pouvais pas se permettre de le perdre pour une histoire aussi bête. Pas maintenant. Il allait tuer Lucie. Il aurait dû le faire longtemps auparavant.

-Laisse moi entrer.

« _Ne me déçois plus…_ »

Un léger frisson secoua Tom. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la pièce carrée où il s'était si souvent rendu ces derniers temps. Il laissa son regard caresser un instant tous ces objets, tous ces livres, réunis et rangés ici par des générations de mages noirs. Son cœur battait plus fort, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce merveilleuse, résonnant comme une promesse à ses yeux. Une promesse d'avenir glorieux…Mais un gémissement mis fin à sa rêverie.

Lucie.

Il la trouva, écroulée sur le sol, tremblante, du sang séché partout sur elle. Elle avait emporté une étagère dans sa chute car de nombreux grimoires et alambiques gisaient maintenant au sol. Elle semblait évanouie. Pourtant, au moment où Tom sortit sa baguette, comme mue par un instinct de survie aiguisé, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tom hésita un instant, peut-être à cause de ses magnifiques yeux clairs qui le fixaient et semblaient lui dire : « Je sais tout de toi. Je suis désolée…j'aurais aimé t'aider. J'aurais aimé t'aimer. ». Loin de l'attendrir, ce regard déclencha sa colère. Une rage bestiale le secoua et il saisit le premier objet qui lui passait sous la mais pour le jeter avec force sur Lucie. Le livre heurta Lucie de plein fouet mais celle-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme qu'elle avait aimé la tuer par folie.

-Tu ne me perdras pas ! Personne ne le peut ! Personne ! Tu m'entend ? Personne !

Tom criait, les yeux soudain injectés de sang et les traits durcis. Il criait, et plus le son de sa voix augmentait, plus les yeux de Lucie semblaient tendre et triste.

-Rien ne pourra jamais m'arrêter ! Je suis déjà aller plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité et personne ne m'arrêtera ! Même pas toi ! J'ai des pouvoirs dont tu n'as pas idée ! Je me suis associé à des mages noirs que la mort avait surpris trop tôt et, grâce à leurs connaissances et à leurs échecs, je réussirais ! Je réussirais et tu mourras ! Leurs forces me seront insufflées, par un procédé compliqué, et je serais plus puissant qu'un dieu ! Tu ne m'en empêchera pas ! La transmission de leurs pouvoirs dans mon corps se terminera dans quelques jours et tu ne seras plus là pour le voir !

Il aurait aimé que Lucie se lève, qu'elle crie plus fort que lui, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle l'implore…Tout plutôt que le spectacle de ses yeux dans les siens ! De nouveau, il jeta un objet sur elle, de toute sa force, de toute sa rage. Qu'elle ferme ses yeux ! Qu'elle les ferme !

Il décida de fermer les siens, un moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux de Lucie le fixaient toujours et sa bouche fine, maintenant ensanglantée, s'entrouvrit laissant une phrase, une seule franchit ses lèvres :

-Tu es fou de l'éternel, Anna est folle de pouvoir et, moi, je suis folle de toi…

« _Tues la !_ »hurla la voix, inutilement. Un jet de lumière verte venait d'éclairer la pièce.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Plus tard, la pièce fut condamnée. Personne ne retira le corps de Lucie et, même dans la mort, ses yeux clairs restaient ouverts, défiant cette pièce maudite de son regard. A son chemisier, devenu noir à cause du sang, on avait épinglé son étoile de Préfète en chef…Contre son cœur.

Tom trempa sa plume de faucon dans l'encre et rajouta quelques mots sur le morceau de parchemin déjà remplit qu'il avait posé sur son bureau. Il l'admira un moment et décida de le ranger précieusement.

Sur le parchemin, on pouvait lire :

_Horcruxes_

_La création d'un horcruxe ne peut se faire que grâce à un meurtre. L'âme du meurtrier est alors déchirée en deux et un sortilège permet d'enfermer ce « morceau » d'âme dans un objet, prévenant celui que le créé de la mort. Il s'agit d'une pratique très avancée de magie noire. Seuls quelques grands mages noirs essayèrent._

_Création d'un Horcruxe_

_voir la formule p. 19741_

_Horcruxes créés_

_premier horcruxe : journal intime_

_deuxième horcruxe : bague des Serpentard_

**troisième horcruxe : étoile de préfet en chef de Serdaigle**

_Horcruxes à créer_

_quatrième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Serpentard _

_cinquième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor_

_sixième horcruxe : objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle_

Il avait juré à Lucie : « Tu ne me perdras pas ! ». Pourtant, en la tuant, il se perdit lui-même. A jamais. Et maintenant, un morceau de son âme attendait patiemment que la mort le gagne…Contre le cœur de la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

FIN

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cette histoire est terminée, merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout…_

_J'aimerais vraiment savoir quelles ont été vos réactions à la lecture de cette petite fic._

_Vos remarques, suggestions, questions…sont aussi les bienvenues !_

_Merci et, j'espère, à bientôt !_

_Licorne _


End file.
